W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział VII
A tymczasem wielbłądy pędziły jak huragan po błyszczących od księżyca piaskach. Zapadła głęboka noc. Księżyc, z początku wielki jak koło i czerwony, zbladł i wytoczył się wysoko. Oddalone wzgórza pustyni pokryły się muślinowym, srebrnym oparem, który nie przesłaniając ich widoku zmienił jej jakby w świetlane zjawiska. Od czasu do czasu spoza skał tu i ówdzie rozsianych dochodziło żałosne skomlenie szakali. Upłynęła znowu godzina. Staś otoczył ramieniem Nel i podtrzymywał ją, usiłując przez to złagodzić męczące rzuty szalonej jazdy. Dziewczynka coraz częściej zaczęła wypytywać go, dlaczego tak pędzą i dlaczego nie widać ani namiotów, ani tatusiów. Staś postanowił wreszcie powiedzieć jej prawdę, która i tak prędzej czy później musiała się wydać. - Nel - rzekł - ściągnij rękawiczkę i upuść ją nieznacznie na ziemię. - Dlaczego, Stasiu? A on przycisnął ją do siebie i odpowiedział z jakąś niezwykłą mu tkliwością: - Zrób, co ci mówię. Nel trzymała się jedną ręką Stasia i bała się go puścić, ale poradziła sobie w ten sposób, że poczęła ściągać ząbkami rękawiczkę - z każdego palca osobno - a wreszcie, zsunąwszy ją zupełnie, upuściła na ziemię. - Po niejakim czasie rzuć drugą - ozwał się znowu Staś. -Ja rzuciłem już swoje, ale twoje łatwiej będzie dostrzec, bo jasne. I widząc, że dziewczynka patrzy nań pytającym wzrokiem, tak mówił dalej: - Nie przestrasz się, Nel... Ale widzisz... być może, że my wcale nie spotkamy ani twego, ani mojego ojca... i że nas ci szkaradni ludzie porwali. Ale się nie bój... Bo jeśli tak jest, to pójdzie za nami pogoń. Dogonią i odbiorą nas z pewnością. Dlatego kazałem ci rzucić rękawiczki, żeby pogoń znalazła ślady. Tymczasem nie możemy zrobić nic innego, ale później coś obmyślę... Z pewnością coś obmyślę, tylko nie bój się i ufaj mi... Lecz Nel dowiedziawszy się, że nie zobaczy tatusia i że uciekają gdzieś daleko na pustynię, zaczęła drżeć ze strachu i płakać, tuląc się jednocześnie do Stasia i wypytując wśród łkań, dlaczego ich porwali i dokąd ich wiozą. On pocieszał ją, jak umiał i prawie takimi słowami, jakimi jego ojciec pocieszał pana Rawlisona. Mówił, że ojcowie i sami będą ich ścigali, i zawiadomią wszystkie załogi wzdłuż Nilu. Na koniec zapewniał ją, że cokolwiek bądź by się stało, on jej nie opuści nigdy i będzie jej zawsze bronił. Ale w niej żal i tęsknota za ojcem większe były nawet od strachu, więc długi czas nie przestawała płakać - i tak lecieli, oboje żałośni, wśród jasnej nocy po bladych piaskach pustyni. Stasiowi jednak ściskało się serce nie tylko żalem i obawą, lecz i wstydem. Temu, co się stało, nie był wprawdzie winien, natomiast przypomniał sobie swoją dawną chełpliwość, którą tak często ganił w nim ojciec. Poprzednio był przekonany, że nie ma takiego położenia, w którym by nie dał sobie rady; poczytywał się za jakiegoś niezwyciężonego junaka i gotów był wyzywać cały świat. Obecnie zaś zrozumiał, że jest małym chłopcem, z którym każdy może zrobić, co zechce - i że oto pędzi wbrew woli na wielbłądzie dlatego tylko, że tego wielbłąda pogania z tyłu półdziki Sudańczyk. Czuł się tym okropnie upokorzony, a nie widział żadnego sposobu oporu. Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że się po prostu boi - i tych ludzi, i tej pustyni, i tego, co ich oboje z Nel może spotkać. Obiecywał jednak szczerze nie tylko jej, ale i sobie, że będzie nad nią czuwał i bronił jej, choćby kosztem własnego życia. Nel, zmęczona płaczem i szaloną jazdą, trwającą już od sześciu godzin, poczęła wreszcie drzemać, a chwilami i zasypiać zupełnie. Staś wiedząc, że kto spadnie z cwałującego wielbłąda, może się zabić na miejscu, przywiązał ją do siebie sznurem, który znalazł na siodle. Lecz po niejakim czasie wydało mu się, że pęd wielbłądów staje się mniej szybki, chociaż leciały teraz przez gładkie i miękkie piaski. W oddali widać było majaczące wzgórza, zaś na równinie rozpoczęły się zwykłe na pustyni nocne ułudy. Księżyc świecił na niebie coraz bledziej, a tymczasem przed nimi pojawiały się pełznące nisko, dziwne, różowe obłoki, zupełnie przezrocze, utkane tylko ze światła. Tworzyły się one nie wiadomo dlaczego i posuwały się naprzód, jakby popychane lekkim wiatrem. Staś widział, jak burnusy Beduinów i wielbłądy różowiały nagle, wjechawszy w te oświecone przestrzenie, a następnie całą karawanę ogarniał delikatny, różowy blask. Czasem obłoki przybierały barwę błękitnawą i tak było aż do wzgórz. Przy wzgórzach bieg wielbłądów zwolnił jeszcze bardziej. Naokół widać było teraz skały sterczące z piaszczystych kopców lub porozrzucane wśród osypisk w dzikim nieładzie. Grunt stawał się kamienisty. Przebyli kilka wgłębień zasianych kamieniami i podobnych do wyschłych łożysk rzek. Chwilami drogę tamowały im wąwozy, które musieli objeżdżać. Zwierzęta poczęły stąpać ostrożnie, przebierając jakby w tańcu nogami wśród suchych i twardych kęp utworzonych przez róże jerychońskie, którymi osypiska i skały pokryte były obficie. Raz wraz któryś wielbłąd potknął się i widoczne było, że należy im dać wypoczynek. Jakoż Beduini zatrzymali się w zapadłym wąwozie i zsunąwszy się z siodeł, zabrali się do rozwiązywania juków. Idrys i Gebhr poszli za ich przykładem. Poczęto opatrywać wielbłądy, rozluźniać popręgi, zdejmować zapasy żywności i wyszukiwać płaskich kamieni na założenie ogniska. Drzewa suchego ani suchego nawozu, którym posługują się Arabowie, nie było, ale Chamis, syn Chadigiego, nazrywał róż jerychońskich i ułożył z nich spory stos, który zapalił. Przez czas jakiś, gdy Sudańczycy zajęci byli wielbłądami, Staś, Nel i jej piastunka, stara Dinah, znaleźli się razem, w odosobnieniu. Lecz Dinah była bardziej jeszcze przerażona od dzieci i nie mogła słowa przemówić. Owinęła tylko Nel w ciepły pled i siadłszy koło niej na ziemi, poczęła z jękiem całować jej rączki. Staś natychmiast zapytał Chamisa, co znaczy to wszystko, co się stało, ale ów, śmiejąc się ukazał mu tylko swe białe zęby i poszedł zbierać w dalszym ciągu róże jerychońskie. Zapytany następnie Idrys odpowiedział jednym słowem: "zobaczysz" - i pogroził mu palcem. Gdy wreszcie zabłysło ognisko z róż, które więcej tliły się, niż płonęły, otoczyli je wszyscy kołem, prócz Gebhra, który został jeszcze przy wielbłądach, i poczęli jeść placki z kukurydzy oraz suszone baranie i kozie mięso. Dzieci, wygłodzone przez długą drogę, jadły również, choć Nel kleiły się jednocześnie oczy ze snu. Ale tymczasem w mdłym świetle ogniska pojawił się ciemnoskóry Gebhr i połyskując oczyma podniósł w górę dwie małe, jasne rękawiczki i zapytał: - Czyje to? - Moje - odpowiedziała sennym i zmęczonym głosem Nel. - Twoje, mała żmijo? - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Sudańczyk. -To znaczysz drogę dlatego, by twój ojciec wiedział, którędy nas ścigać? I tak mówiąc uderzył ją korbaczem, strasznym batem arabskim, który przecina nawet skórę wielbłąda. Nel, lubo owinięta w gruby pled, krzyknęła z bólu i strachu, lecz Gebhr nie zdołał uderzyć jej po raz drugi, gdyż Staś skoczył w tej chwili jak żbik, uderzył go głową w piersi, a następnie chwycił za gardło. Stało się to tak niespodzianie, że Sudańczyk upadł na wznak, a Staś na niego i obaj poczęli przewracać się po ziemi. Chłopak na swój wiek był wyjątkowo silny, jednakże Gebhr prędko dał sobie z nim radę. Naprzód oderwał od swego gardła jego dłonie, po czym obrócił go twarzą do ziemi i przycisnąwszy mu pięścią kark począł smagać korbaczem jego plecy. Krzyk i łzy Nel, która chwytając ręce dzikusa błagała go jednocześnie, by Stasiowi "darował", nie byłyby się na nic przydały, gdyby nie to, że Idrys przyszedł niespodzianie chłopcu z pomocą. Był on starszy od Gebhra, daleko silniejszy i od początku ucieczki z Gharak-el-Sultani wszyscy stosowali się do jego rozkazów. Teraz wyrwał korbacz z rąk brata i odrzuciwszy go daleko zawołał: - Precz, głupcze! - Zaćwiczę tego skorpiona! - odpowiedział zgrzytając zębami Gebhr. Lecz na to Idrys chwycił go za opończę na piersiach i popatrzywszy mu w oczy począł mówić groźnym, choć cichym głosem: - Szlachetna Wszyscy krewni Mahdiego nosili tytuł "szlachetnych". Fatma zakazała tym dzieciom czynić krzywdy, albowiem wstawiały się za nią... - Zaćwiczę! - powtórzył Gebhr. - A ja ci powiadam, że nie podniesiesz na żadne z nich korbacza. Jeśli to uczynisz, za każde uderzenie oddam ci dziesięć. I począł nim trząść jak gałęzią palmy, po czym tak dalej mówił: - te dzieci są własnością Smaina i gdyby które z nich nie dojechało żywe, sam Mahdi (niech Bóg przedłuży dni jego nieskończenie) kazałby cię powiesić. Rozumiesz, głupcze! Imię Mahdiego sprawiało tak wielkie na wszystkich jego wyznawcach wrażenie, że Gebhr opuścił natychmiast głowę i jął powtarzać jakby z przestrachem: - Allach akbar! - Allach akbar! Okrzyk ten znaczy tylko: "Bóg jest wielki" - ale Arabowie wydają go w chwilach trwogi, wzywając ratunku. Staś podniósł się zziajany i zbity, ale czuł, że gdyby ojciec mógł go w tej chwili widzieć i słyszeć, byłby dumny z niego, albowiem nie tylko skoczył bez namysłu na ratunek Nel, ale i teraz, choć razy korbacza paliły go jak ogniem, nie myślał o własnym bólu, a natomiast począł pocieszać dziewczynką i wypytywać, czy uderzenia nie zrobiły jej krzywdy. A następnie rzekł: - Com dostał, tom dostał, ale on się więcej na ciebie nie porwie. Ach gdybym miał jaką broń! Mała kobietka objęła go obu rękoma za szyję i mocząc mu łzami policzki jęła zapewniać, że nie bardzo ją bolało i że płacze nie z bólu, tylko z żalu nad nim. Na to Staś przysunął usta do jej ucha i rzekł szepcząc: - Nie, za to, że mnie zbił, ale za to, że ciebie uderzył, przysięgam, że mu nie daruję. Na tym skończyło się zajście. Po pewnym czasie Gebhr i Idrys, pogodzeni już ze sobą, porozciągali na ziemi opończe i pokładli się na nich, a Chamis poszedł wkrótce za ich przykładem. Beduini zasypali wielbłądom durry, po czym wsiadłszy na dwa luźne, pojechali w stronę Nilu. Nel oparła główkę o kolana starej Dinah i usnęła. Ognisko przygasło i wkrótce słychać było tylko chrzęst durry w zębach wielbłądów. Na niebo wytoczyły się małe obłoczki, które zakrywały chwilami księżyc, ale noc była widna. Za skałami odzywało się ciągłe żałosne skomlenie szakali. Po dwóch godzinach Beduini wrócili z wielbłądami dźwigającymi napełnione wodą skórzane wory. Podsyciwszy ogień zasiedli na piasku i zabrali się do jedzenia. Przybycie ich zbudziło Stasia, który się poprzednio był zdrzemnął, oraz dwóch Sudańczyków i Chamisa, syna Chadigiego. Wtedy przy ognisku rozpoczęła się następująca rozmowa: - Możemy jechać? - zapytał Idrys. - Nie, albowiem musimy odpocząć - my i nasze wielbłądy. - Czy nie widział was nikt? - Nikt. Dotarliśmy do rzeki między dwoma wioskami. Z daleka tylko szczekały psy. - Trzeba będzie zawsze jeździć po wodę o północy i czerpać ją w pustych miejscach. Byle minąć pierwszą challal (kataraktę), to dalej wsie już rzadsze i prorokowi przychylniejsze. Pościg pójdzie za nami z pewnością. Na to Chamis przewrócił się plecami do góry i podparłszy dłońmi twarz rzekł: - Mehendysi będą naprzód czekali dzieci w El-Fachen przez całą noc i do następnego pociągu, potem pojadą do Fajum, a stamtąd do Gharak. Tam dopiero zrozumieją, co się stało, i wówczas muszą wrócić do Medinet, aby wysłać słowa lecące po miedzianym drucie do miast nad Nilem - i jeźdźców na wielbłądach, którzy będą nas ścigali. Wszystko to zabierze najmniej trzy dni. Przedtem nie potrzebujemy męczyć naszych wielbłądów i możemy spokojnie "pić dym" z cybuchów. To rzekłszy wydobył z ogniska płonący pręcik róży jerychońskiej i zapalił nim fajkę, a Idrys począł zwyczajem arabskim cmokać z zadowolenia. - Dobrze to urządziłeś, synu Chadigiego - rzekł - ale nam trzeba korzystać z czasu i zajechać przez te trzy dni i noce najdalej na południe. Odetchnę spokojniej dopiero wówczas, gdy przejedziemy pustynię między Nilem a Kharge (wielka oaza na zachód od Nilu). Dałby Bóg, aby wielbłądy wytrzymały. - Wytrzymają - ozwał się jeden z Beduinów. - Ludzie mówią też - wtrącił Chamis - że wojska Mahdiego (niech Bóg przedłuży jego żywot) dochodzą już do Assuanu. Tu Staś, który nie tracił ani słowa z tej rozmowy i zapamiętał również, co przedtem mówił Idrys do Gebhra, podniósł się i rzekł: - Wojska Mahdiego są pod Chartumem. - La! La! (nie, nie) - zaprzeczył Chamis. - Nie zważajcie na jego słowa - odpowiedział Staś - bo on ma nie tylko skórę ale i mózg ciemny. Do Chartumu, choćbyście co trzy dni kupowali świeże wielbłądy i pędzili tak jak dziś, zajedziecie za miesiąc. A i tego może nie wiecie, że drogę przegrodzi wam armia, nie egipska, ale angielska... Słowa te uczyniły pewne wrażenie, a Staś spostrzegłszy to mówił dalej: - Zanim znajdziecie się między Nilem a wielką oazą, wszystkie drogi na pustyni będą już pilnowane przez szereg straży wojskowych. Ha! słowa po miedzianym drucie prędzej biegną od wielbłądów! Jakże zdołacie się przemknąć? - Pustynia jest szeroka - odpowiedział jeden z Beduinów. - Ale musicie trzymać się Nilu. - Możemy się nawet przeprawić i gdy nas będą szukać z tej strony, my będziemy z tamtej. - Słowa biegnące po miedzianym drucie dojdą do miast i wsi po obu brzegach rzeki. - Mahdi ześle nam anioła, który położy palce na oczach Anglików i Turków (Egipcjan), a nas osłoni skrzydłami. - Idrysie - rzekł Staś - nie zwracam się do Chamisa, którego głowa jest jak pusta tykwa, ani do Gebhra, który jest podłym szakalem, ale do ciebie. Wiem już, że chcecie nas zawieźć do Mahdiego i oddać w ręce Smaina. Lecz jeśli to czynicie dla pieniędzy, to wiedz, że ojciec tej małej bint (dziewczynki) jest bogatszy niż wszyscy Sudańczycy razem wzięci. - I co z tego? - przerwał Idrys. - Co z tego? Wróćcie dobrowolnie, a wielki mehendys nie pożałuje wam pieniędzy i mój ojciec także. - Albo oddadzą nas rządowi, który każe nas powiesić. - Nie, Idrysie. Będziecie wisieli niezawodnie, lecz tylko w takim razie, jeśli was złapią w ucieczce. A tak się stanie z pewnością. Ale jeśli sami wrócicie, żadna kara was nie spotka i prócz tego zostaniecie bogatymi ludźmi do końca życia. Ty wiesz, że biali z Europy dotrzymują zawsze słowa. Otóż daję wam słowo za obu mehendysów, że będzie tak, jak mówię. I Staś pewien był istotnie, że ojciec jego i pan Rawlison będą stokroć woleli dotrzymać uczynionej przez niego obietnicy niż narażać ich oboje, a zwłaszcza Nel, na okropną podróż i jeszcze okropniejsze życie wśród dzikich i rozszalałych hord Mahdiego. Toteż z bijącym sercem oczekiwał na odpowiedź Idrysa, który pogrążył się w milczeniu i dopiero po długiej chwili rzekł: - Mówisz, że ojciec małej bint i twój dadzą nam dużo pieniędzy? - Tak jest. - A czy wszystkie ich pieniądze potrafią otworzyć nam drzwi do raju, które otworzy jedno błogosławieństwo Mahdiego? - Bismillach! - krzyknęli na to obaj Beduini wraz z Chamisem i Gebhrem. Staś stracił od razu wszelką nadzieję, wiedział bowiem, że jakkolwiek ludzie na Wschodzie chciwi są i przekupni, to jednak gdy prawdziwy mahometanin spojrzy na jakąś rzecz od strony wiary, wówczas nie ma już na świecie takich skarbów, którymi dałby się skusić. Idrys zaś, zachęcony okrzykiem, mówił dalej - i widocznie już nie dlatego, by odpowiedzieć Stasiowi, lecz w tej myśli, by zyskać tym większe uznanie i pochwały towarzyszów: - My mamy szczęście należeć tylko do tego pokolenia, które wydało świętego proroka, ale szlachetna Fatma i jej dzieci są jego krewnymi - i wielki Mahdi je kocha. Gdy więc oddamy mu ciebie i małą bint, on zamieni was za Fatmę i jej synów, a nas pobłogosławi. Wiedz o tym, że nawet ta woda, w której on się co rano, wedle przepisów Koranu, obmywa, uzdrawia choroby i gładzi grzechy, a cóż dopiero jego błogosławieństwo! - Bismillach! - powtórzyli Sudańczycy i Beduini. Lecz Staś chwytając się ostatniej deski ratunku rzekł: - To zabierzcie mnie, a Beduini niech wrócą z małą bint. Za mnie wydadzą Fatmę i jej synów. - Jeszcze pewniej wydadzą ją za was oboje. Na to chłopak zwrócił się do Chamisa. - Twój ojciec odpowie za twoje postępki. - Mój ojciec jest już w pustyni, w drodze do proroka - odparł Chamis. - Więc go złapią i powieszą. Tu Idrys uznał jednak za stosowne dodać otuchy swym towarzyszom. - Te sępy - rzekł - które objedzą ciało z naszych kości, może nie wylęgły się jeszcze. Wiemy, co nam grozi, aleśmy nie dzieci, i pustynię znamy od dawna. Ci ludzie (tu wskazał na Beduinów) byli wiele razy w Berberze i wiedzą o takich drogach, którymi biegają tylko gazele. Tam nikt nas nie znajdzie i nikt nie będzie ścigał. Musimy zaiste skręcać po wodę do Behr-el-Jussef, a później do Nilu, ale będziemy to czynili w nocy. Czy myślicie przy tym, że nad rzeką nie ma ukrytych przyjaciół Mahdiego? A ja ci powiem, że im dalej na południe, tym ich więcej, że i całe pokolenia, i ich szeikowie czekają tylko pory sposobnej, by chwycić za miecze w obronie prawdziwej wiary. Ci sami dostarczą wody, jadła, wielbłądów - i zmylą pogoń. Zaprawdę wiemy, że do Mahdiego daleko, ale wiemy i to także, że każdy dzień przybliży nas do owczej skóry, na której święty prorok klęka do modlitw. - Bismillach! - zakrzyknęli po raz trzeci towarzysze. I widać było, że powaga Idrysa wzrosła pomiędzy nimi znacznie. Staś zrozumiał, że wszystko stracone, więc chcąc przynajmniej uchronić Nel od złości Sudańczyków rzekł: - Po sześciu godzinach mała panienka dojechała ledwie żywa. Jakże możecie myśleć, że ona wytrzyma taką drogę? Jeśli zaś umrze, to i ja umrę, a wówczas z czym przyjedziecie do Mahdiego? Teraz Idrys nie znalazł odpowiedzi, co widząc Staś tak mówił dalej: - ...I jak was przyjmie Mahdi i Smain, gdy się dowiedzą, że za waszą głupotę Fatma i jej dzieci przypłacić muszą życiem? Lecz Sudańczyk opamiętał się już i odpowiedział: - Widziałem, jak chwyciłeś za gardziel Gebhra. Na Allacha, tyś jest lwie szczenię i nie umrzesz, a ona... Tu popatrzył na główkę śpiącej Nel, opartą na kolanach starej Dinah, i dokończył jakimś dziwnie łagodnym głosem: - Jej uwijemy na garbie wielbłąda gniazdko jak ptaszkowi, aby wcale nie czuła zmęczenia i mogła spać w drodze równie spokojnie, jak śpi teraz. To powiedziawszy podszedł ku wielbłądowi i wraz z Beduinami począł na grzbiecie najlepszego z dromaderów mościć siedzenie dla dziewczynki. Gadali przy tym dużo i sprzeczali się trochę, ale wreszcie za pomocą powrozów, koców oraz bambusowych drążków urządzili coś w rodzaju głębokiego, nieruchomego kosza, w którym Nel mogła siedzieć lub leżeć, lecz z którego nie mogła spaść. Nad tym siedzeniem, tak obszernym, że i Dinah mogła się w nim pomieścić, rozpięli płócienny daszek. - Oto widzisz - rzekł Idrys do Stasia - jaja przepiórki nie potłukłyby się w tych wojłokach. Stara niewiasta pojedzie z panienką, aby jej służyć i we dnie, i w nocy... Ty siądziesz ze mną, ale możesz jechać przy niej i czuwać nad nią. Staś był rad, że uzyskał choć tyle. Zastanowiwszy się nad położeniem, doszedł do przekonania, że najprawdopodobniej złapią ich, zanim dojadą do pierwszej katarakty, i ta myśl dodała mu otuchy. Tymczasem chciało mu się przede wszystkim spać, obiecywał więc sobie, że przywiąże się jakim powrozem do siodła i ponieważ nie będzie musiał podtrzymywać Nel, zaśnie na kilka godzin. Noc czyniła się już bledsza i szakale przestały skomleć wśród wąwozów. Karawana miała zaraz wyruszyć, ale Sudańczycy spostrzegłszy brzask udali się za odległą o kilka kroków skałę i tam, zgodnie z przepisami Koranu, poczęli ranne obmywania, używając jednakże piasku zamiast wody, której pragnęli zaoszczędzić. Następnie zabrzmiały ich głosy odmawiające soubhg, czyli pierwszą poranną modlitwę. Wśród głębokiej ciszy słychać było wyraźnie ich słowa: "W imię litościwego i miłosiernego Boga. Chwała niech będzie Panu, władcy świata, litościwemu i miłosiernemu w dniu sądu. Ciebie wielbimy i wyznawamy, Ciebie błagamy o pomoc. Prowadź nas po drodze tych, którym nie szczędzisz dobrodziejstw i łaski, nie zaś po ścieżkach grzeszników, którzy ściągnęli na się gniew Twój i którzy błądzą. Amen." A Staś słuchając tych głosów podniósł oczy w górę - i w tej dalekiej krainie, wśród płowych, głuchych piasków, począł mówić: "Pod Twoją obronę uciekamy się, święta Boża Rodzicielko..." ---- Rozdział 07